One or more aspects relate to a network power fault detection method, a network device as well as a corresponding system.
It is known to use networks to communicate data among a plurality of network devices. In many cases, the network is used to transport power from a power supply to one or more of the plurality of network devices. For example, such networks are used in cars and planes and for networking computers and computer peripherals.